bang_dream_girls_band_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~
STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ (STAR BEAT!〜ホシノコドウ〜 lit. STAR BEAT! ~Star of Heartbeat~) ''is Poppin' Party's third song and second single. It was released on August 3rd, 2017. The lead singer is Toyama Kasumi, who is also playing the guitar. Hanazono Tae is playing the lead guitar. Ushigome Rimi is playing the base guitar. Yamabuki Saya is playing the drums. And finally, Ichigaya Arisa is playing the keyboard. 'STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~' is written by Nakamura Kou. It is composed by Agematsu Noriyasu (Elements Garden), and arranged by Fujinaga Ryuutarou (Elements Garden). Track Listing 01. STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ (''STAR BEAT!〜ホシノコドウ〜) 02. Natsuzora SUN! SUN! SEVEN! (夏空 SUN! SUN! SEVEN!) 03. STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ -Off Vocal- 04. Natsuzora SUN! SUN! SEVEN! -Off Vocal- 05. My Summer Vacation -Toyama Kasumi- 06. My Summer Vacation -Hanazono Tae- 07. My Summer Vacation -Ushigome Rimi- 08. My Summer Vacation -Yamabuki Saya- 09. My Summer Vacation -Ichigaya Arisa- Video Full PV = |-| PV Preview = Game Information Difficulty: Easy: ♪♩♩ (7) Normal: ♪♪♩♩♩♩ (14) Hard: ♪♪♪♩♩♩ (18) Expert: ♪♪♪♪♪ (25) Rewards: Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= La~ Lalalala Lalalala Lalalala La~ Lalalala Lalalala Lalalala Ikutsu mono yume o kazoetemo ''' '''kikoenai furi tsuzuketekita (Nee kimi kikoeru?) Hontou wa zutto kizuiteta 'kioku no soko chiisana koe kikoeru '(Sono koe kikoeru kikoetekuru kara nee) 'Hoshi no kodou o '(sotto) '''tsukamaeta nara sono te de '''dakishimete '(Dakishimete) '''Nee mou hanasanai '''zutto hanashitakunai Watashitachi no '''STAR BEAT!' Hashitteta itsumo hashitteta '''Ai to yuuki o todoketai (afureru omoide) Nemutteta koe ga izanatta '''Kaze ni yureru kimi no uta (Yume miru kokoro to) Mabuta tojite akirameteta koto 'Ima utatte (utatte) '''ima kanadete (kanadete) '''Kinou made no hibi ni '''sayounara suru '''Ano hi kara kikoetsuzuketeru '''kogidasu fune saezuru kaze '(Nee kimi kikoeru?) 'Natsukashii kioku o tagutte '''hoshi ga meguri todokeru koe kikoeru '(Sono koe kikoeru) Kikoeru '(kikoetekuru kara nee) '''Kimi no kodou ni '(sotto) '''hohaba o awase '''ashita(ashita) 'o yume miteru '''Nee hitotsu no kimochi zutto kakage susumou '''Koe o awase STAR BEAT! '''Hashiridasu kyou mo hashiridasu '''Ai to yuuki o todoketai (takanaru kokoro de) '''Nemutteru koe ga kikoetara '''Ishi to yuuki ga setsunakute (togireru omoide) '''Mabuta tojite akirameteta koto '''Ima waratte (waratte) ima yurushite (yurushite) '''Kinou made no hibi ni sayounara suru La~ Lalalala Lalalala Lalalala La~ Lalalala Lalalala Lalalala '''Tooku hitori negau dake datta '''Yume no kakera mamoru koto (nee kimi kikoeru?) '''Zutto hitori inoru dake datta '''Kimi to isshoni utau koto (sono koe kikoeru) '''Hashiridasu itsuka hashiridasu '''Kaze ni yureru kimi no uta (nee kimi kikoeru?) '''Hashiridasu itsuka hashiridasu '''Todoketai uta kimi no koe (sono koe kikoeru) '''Yubi o tsunagi hajimatta subete '''Ima utatte (utatte) ima kanadete (kanadete) '''Kinou made no hibi ni sayounara suru La~ Lalalala Lalalala Lalalala La~ Lalalala Lalalala Lalalala |-| Kanji= UNFINISHED La~ Lalalala Lalalala Lalalala La~ Lalalala Lalalala Lalalala 'いくつもの夢を数えても　 '聞こえないふり続けてきた '(ねえキミ　聞こえる？) '本当はずっと気付いてた　 '記憶の底　小さな声　聞こえる '(その声　聞こえる　聞こえてくるから　ねえ) '星のコドウを (そっと) つかまえたなら　その手で だきしめて (だきしめて) ねえ もう 離さない　 ずっと 離したくない わたしたちの STAR BEAT！ 走ってた　いつも走ってた 愛と勇気を届けたい(あふれる思いで) 眠ってた声がいざなった 風にゆれるキミの歌(夢見るココロと) まぶた閉じて　あきらめてたこと いま歌って　いま奏でて 昨日までの日々にサヨナラする あの日から聞こえ続けてる　こぎだす舟　さえずる風 (ねえキミ　聞こえる？) 懐かしい記憶をたぐって　星がめぐり届ける声　聞こえる (その声　聞こえる　聞こえてくるから　ねえ) キミのコドウに　そっと歩幅を合わせ　明日を夢みてる ねえ　ひとつの気持ち　ずっとかかげ進もう 声をあわせ STAR BEAT！ 走りだす　今日も走りだす 愛と勇気を届けたい(高なるココロで) 眠ってる声が聞こえたら 意志と勇気が切なくて(途切れる思いで) まぶた閉じて　あきらめてたこと いま笑って　いま赦して 昨日までの日々にサヨナラする Lalalala Lalalala... 遠くひとり　願うだけだった 夢のかけら　まもること(ねえキミ　聞こえる？) ずっとひとり　祈るだけだった キミと一緒に歌うこと(その声　聞こえる) 走りだす　いつか走りだす 風にゆれるキミの歌(ねえキミ　聞こえる？) 走りだす　いつか走りだす 届けたい歌　キミの声(その声　聞こえる) 指をつなぎ　始まったすべて いま歌って　いま奏でて 昨日までの日々にサヨナラする Lalalala Lalalala... |-| English= CONTRIBUTE!!